Its a Troyella thing
by loliverxxlover
Summary: Troy hates Gabriella. Gabriella hates Troy. what happens when they switch bodies? Troy is Gabriella and Gabriella is troy. will they learn how hard each others lives are and find love or wind up hating each other more. based on its a boy girl thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.

_Please REVIEW!! _

--

Gabriella Montez, the perfect child. She was the one and only child of Adam and Maria Montez. Gabriella was a 5"7 beauty. But since she had straight A's, never wore revealing clothing and was too into her school work to have any friends what so ever, at East High, she was nobody. She was a skinny girl with long, tan legs, small delicate feet and long, curly brown hair that went half way down her back. And Gabriella had a face of an angle that just screamed perfection. She had big, beautiful brown eyes, red sexy lips and flawless, smooth, soft, tan skin. Gabriella was the most beautiful girl in East High, hands down, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how popular you were, how good you were in bed and how many nose jobs you've had. Sadly for Gabriella, she was not popular, she was still a virgin and she would never need a nose job, for she had a small, perfect nose. Gabriella was the meaning of the word 'perfection'

Gabriella lived in a big European style house, with a white fence surrounding it. Her room was covered in white and light pink things. Gabriella's room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was more of a medium size room. It had a window on her left wall. Thankfully, there was a beautiful Oak tree outside her window, which blocked her view of the back part of her next door neighbor's house. But calling it a house in Gabriella's point of view was like saying a dump was the greatest thing you have ever smelt. It was the complete opposite.

That was downer in Gabriella's life. She lived next to the most annoying, ignorant, perverted person on the planet.

Troy Bolton.

Gabriella hated Troy more than anything. She even remembers telling her mom so one time.

_Flash back_

_Gabriella sat at the dinner table listen to her mom tell her dad why he shouldn't hang around Jack Bolton._

"_Adam, the man is just not our type of people. And do you really want our daughter around his retarded son of his?" Maria exclaimed, and then took another bite of her salad while glaring at her husband._

_Gabriella sighed as she watched her parents fight about the stupidest thing. She hated to watch them bicker all the time. And normally her Mom would win because she threatened to kick him out of the house._

"_Maria I think your just too busy being a stuck up bi-"Adam started to say but got cut off by his only child._

"_Mom! Dad! Stop fighting, I don't even like Troy, in fact I hate him. He is just a stupid, trouble making loser who I do not wish to be evolved with what so ever" Gabriella said then got up from the dinner table and slowly made her way upstairs and into her room_

_End flashback_

Gabriella walked into her room after a long day's work of studying for a test at the library after school. It was only the first week of school and she was already hitting the books like it was a life or death situation.

She gently placed her back pack in the chair that matched perfectly with her desk. Gabriella walked into her big walk in closet, took her pajamas off the shelf and slipped off the clothes she had been wearing that day and put them in her hamper, then slipped on her pajamas. Gabriella walked out of her closet and over to her desk, moving her back pack to the ground next to the chair, she sat down and grabbed her favorite book. _Romeo and Juliet._

'Give me my Romeo and when he shall die; take him and cut him up into little stars. And he will make the face of heaven so fine' Gabriella read to herself as she smiled at all of the romance from the book 'that all the-'She was disturbed from her reading as she heard loud music coming from the neighbor's house.

Gabriella tried to keep reading as she covered her ear, trying to block out the sound 'And will make the face of heaven so fine-'She was disturbed again by the sound of a males voice shouting the words of the song

"Shake, Shake that ass girl!" The man shouted from the other house.

Gabriella put her book down on her desk then got up from the chair and walked over to the window. She rolled her eyes as she saw Troy Bolton dancing in a towel as he listened to some rap song she was not familiar of.

Troy danced around his room blasting the song 'Disco Inferno' by 50 cent after coming out of the shower

"Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that ass girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here. Ohh" Troy stopped his singing and dancing as he heard the window on the house next to his, across from his room, being knocked on. Troy walked over to his window, still in just his towel. He saw the girl's lips moving but couldn't hear anything because of the music.

"Will you turn that down?" Gabriella shouted out her window, to troy.

She saw Troy stick his head out of the window and heard him shout "What I can't hear you 'cause of the music"

Gabriella shouted again, moving her hand up and down, "Can you turn it off?"

Troy ducked back into his room and turned the music down just a tad, so he could hear her. Troy stuck his head back out of is window and gave Gabriella his famous 'Troy Bolton Smile' that no girl he knew could resist. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Troy asked pretending to be polite.

"Well some of us are trying to study, but it's impossible to when you are blasting that racket, that you call music" Gabriella shot back at him, seeing threw his smile and fake politeness.

"This isn't racket!" Troy snapped "its 50 cent"

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her window sill, "Well whatever it is will you please turn it off"

A smirk formed on his lips as and idea popped into his head, "Sure, I will…"

"Thank you" Gabriella said, sighing slightly out of relief.

"If you flash me" Troy gave Gabriella his famous smile, once again she saw threw it.

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed as she put her arms over her chest, trying to cover her chest.

Troy smirked once again at Gabriella's expression, "You heard me. Show me the girls and the music goes off."

Gabriella gasped at Troy, "You're a perverted freak, you know that?"

"Well nice talking to ya'" Troy started pull his head back in his room, then popped it back out his window again, "It's not like I haven't seen them before" Troy gave Gabriella a wink and a nod, and then pulled his head back into his room.

Gabriella gasped then stuttered out, "you h-have n-not! URGH!" Gabriella pulled her head back into her room and closed her window. What she didn't know was that part of her night shirt had gotten caught in the door, so when she turned around, it ripped right off of her body. Gabriella screamed and turned towards her window.

Troy looked out of his window and saw Gabriella without a shirt or bra on and laughed then popped his head out of his window as Gabriella covered her breasts with her hands, "HAHA, now I have! Hahaha" Troy laughed and popped his head back into his room and turned down his music as Gabriella got her shirt out of the window, turned around and put it back on.

Gabriella was mortified, she never thought in a million years that, that would have happened.

She walked over to her lamp and turned it off then slowly got under her covers and closed her eyes. Trying to forget what had happened just moments ago as she drifted off to sleep

--

What do you think? Is it good or bad so far? Don't worry the next chapter will have more things going on and will be longer and will talk about troy and his life and crap like that xD. This is more just sort of the interdiction. The next one will be up in a few days. Maybe later today if I get reviews :D PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or It's a Boy Girl thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or It's a Boy Girl thing**

**Ok, so I don't know if I want to continue this or not because not that many people seem interested in it. But if I get a ton of reviews after this chapter then I will continue it, if not I end it now. **

**Oh and I'm also thinking about changing the name to **_**It's a Troy Gabriella Thing**_**. But if you have any other suggestions I'll be happy to consider them. Oh and if you would like to be a Co-writer for this story just leave a review asking to be one then I will read a part of one of your stories and decide.**

**Ok on with the story :D**

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the sound of James Taylor's voice coming out of her CD player. She sat up with a smile on her face and slowly got out of bed. Gabriella bent down and rubbed Fluffy's belly. Fluffy was Gabriella's yellow lab puppy that she had gotten for her 18th birthday over the summer.

She walked into her closet and looked at all of her options. Gabriella finally decided on wearing light blue jeans, a plain white Abercrombie polo, that was buttoned up to the second to last button and a light pink sleeve-less sweater on top of it. Gabriella smiled at her appearance as she walked out of her closet and brushed her hair.

After finishing with her hair she walked into her own bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She walked out of her bathroom after brushing her teeth and using her mouth wash. Gabriella grabbed her jean jacket and her backpack and walked downstairs with them in her hands.

"Morning Daddy, Morning Mom." Gabriella chirped as she sat at the breakfast table.

Mr. Montez put a bowl of oatmeal in front of Gabriella and kissed her head softly, "Morning Princess, I have some good news for you"

Gabriella smiled up at her father as he handed her a letter. She took it slightly confused then saw the return address. It was from Yale, the reason why Gabriella worked so hard in school. Ever since she was a little girl, her biggest dream was to graduate from Yale collage.

She opened the letter and began to read it then smiled up at her mother, since her father had gone back into the kitchen, "I have an interview?" She asked with the biggest smile on her face.

Her mother smiled and nodded, "Yes, I applied you for early and they want to have an interview" Her mother smiled at her one and only daughter. The thought of her own daughter going to Yale was the most exciting thing to her, "You could be going to Yale! I'm so excited."

Gabriella just smiled as she ate her Oatmeal.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

"Troy? You up yet?" Troy's mom yelled from downstairs.

Troy muffled a yes as he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sunlight that was pouring in from his windows. Troy groaned as he sat up, he hated Mondays. Well, he hated school in general. Almost as much as he hated Gabriella Montez.

Who is Troy Bolton you ask? Well he is the most popular guy at school. Every one knows his name and what he's all about. Troy is a straight C+ student. Troy wouldn't show up at school at all if it wasn't for basketball. Basketball was Troy's life. Whenever life was a bitch to him, guess where you'd find him. That's right, a basketball court shooting the basketball and missing. If he ever missed a shot, it's because something bad happened or was about to happen. Other than that, Troy never missed a shot. Ever.

He was the biggest player of East High. He would be with a girl for a week or two for the sex, then dump them for the next hottest chick that walked by. Right now he was dating the one and only Sharpay Evans.

Troy slowly got out of bed. Once he got rid of his morning boner he put on dark blue American Eagle jeans, a green Hollister polo and his black Vans.

Troy fixed his hair, sprayed on some axe, grabbed a jacket from his closet and trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Now, Troy's house wasn't big. And it wasn't clean. And it wasn't in the best shape. If the Bolton's' had the money to fix it up, believe me they would. But Jack Bolton worked at the local Wal-Mart as the manager and Lucille Bolton was a stay at home mother. She only had one son to care for and that was Troy, but she didn't have any education to get her a decent job.

Troy sat down at the breakfast table as his mom served his bacon and eggs. Troy started to eat as his dad looked up from his paper

"So the big game is coming up" troy's father watched as his son just nodded his head and continued to eat, "If you play well you could get a scholarship and be the first person in my family to go to collage!"

Troy's mom smirked as she walked over to the kitchen table, drinking her coffee, "He'll be the first person in your family to go to freaking school"

"That's true" Jack snorted then looked at his song, "but hey, son, if things don't work out. You know there is always a job for you at Wal-mart working with me."

Troy raised both of his eye brows at his dad and nodded then continued to eat his breakfast.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabriella finished her oatmeal and slipped on her jean jacket. She got up out of the chair in her family's breakfast nook then kissed her mother's cheek goodbye. Now anybody else wouldn't go anywhere near Mrs. Montez's cheek because she had a mole the size of the world on her lower cheek.

Gabriella said goodbye to her father then dashed out of the door. She was excited to go to school today because today was her history's class trip to the new museum down town. Gabriella had always been amazed by the Native American's ways of living. And that was what the museum was all about. All Native American artifacts.

She smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh New Mexico air. Gabriella walked out of her fenced in yard and started to walk towards the school. She noticed the leaves were already starting to change into beautiful colors, also noticing leaves all over the ground.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy had just finished eating his breakfast as he heard the car horn of his best friend's car waiting outside for him. Troy grabbed his jacket and ran out the door as he saw his best friend from pre-school. Chad Danforth. He was a tall, muscular African American with a huge afro. Chad was the second best player on the basketball team, right after Troy.

"Hey, Afro!" Troy called from his porch as he put on his jacket and walked over to Chad's car.

"Yo, captain!" Chad exclaimed as Troy jumped over the car door and into the front seat. Chad's car was a red sports car, with a convertible top on it, which was not up at the moment, "Hit it"

Troy smirked and put in their mixed CD they had made. The next thing they knew they were cruising down the street listening to Akon's song Smack That. They were dancing in their seats as they saw Gabriella walking on the sidewalk.

"My, my, is that a pencil neck virgin I see?" Chad smirked as he looked at Gabriella.

"I do believe it is" Troy raised his eye brows and chuckled.

"She's standing dangerously close to a vast pool of water" Chad noticed someone had left a hose running and it was flooding the road.

"For a smart girl that ain't so smart" Troy remarked and both boys laughed as they pounded fists.

They drove right threw the water, soaking Gabriella. She screamed as the water hit her.

The boys laughed and drove away, still with their music blasting from Chad's car speakers.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_Just keep walking Gabriella; nobody will notice_ Gabriella thought to herself as she walked along the green at East High on her way into the school. Since she had been soaked by Troy and Chad her hair had gotten all frizzy. So it was now just one big puff ball. And it embarrassed Gabriella, that she was going crazy.

"Who wants cotton candy?" She heard one boy yell. But Gabriella just walked straight on by and inside. She finally arrived to her locker and rolled her eyes to see Troy and Sharpay standing next to it, sucking face.

Troy pulled away from Sharpay and smirked at Gabriella seeing her hair.

"Nice hair" Sharpay snarled sarcastically.

"Yea, sorry about getting you all wet this morning. That puddle just jumped in front of the car" Troy winked at Gabriella as she rolled her eyes once again and opened her locker.

"Oh that's ok, don't apologize. I completely understand" Gabriella said with a smile, then turned away from a confused troy to get her books out and put them in her bag.

"Huh?" Troy question Gabriella.

"But chew on this. While outsiders such as myself rarely fit into the whole High School scene. THIS," Gabriella said while looking around the hallway then back at Troy and Sharpay, "Is as good as your life will get. The basketball team star and the ice queen bimbo on your arm"

"Excuse me? It's called I'm his girlfriend" Sharpay said dumbly.

"Right" Gabriella said with a nod as she looked at the couple, "Because let's face it, the old brain is exactly top notch, now is it Bolton? So you'll end up with a job at Wal-mart with your father and probably marry Sharpay here" Gabriella pointed at Sharpay then continued to rant 'But soon you'll start drinking to numb the pain you have inside. Then you fast forward a few years and you're a drunken fat depressed guy talking at a bar about the good old days. While your wife, who's good looks have been hidden away with wrinkles and blemishes, is helping her self esteem by having sexual encounters with your friends behind your back." Gabriella shrugged as she heard the bell ring as she shut her looker and turned away from the two who were shocked by her courage to say those things. She started to walk down the hallway when she heard Troy say something.

"Wait!" Troy called then saw Gabriella turn around "What friends?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and replied "I'm guessing most of them'

She turned back around and walked to her first period class leaving the two standing there utterly confused.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Before Gabriella realized it was already 3rd period. One period before she left on the field trip. She was in the computer lap in her Early History class. Unfortunately she was sitting next to Troy. That was one of the reasons she hated Mrs. Homes. She always put her next to Troy.

Gabriella noticed she could see her reflection on the computer screen since a part of the website they were on was black. So Gabriella bent down so she could look for a brush in her bag.

Troy had noticed and thought of an idea to embarrass her to death. He slowly reached his hand onto her keyboard and typed in (I just took it from the movie. Cause I don't watch porn. Lol) then hit enter.

When Gabriella heard 'Oh baby' and moans coming from her computer she quickly sat up. What Gabriella saw made her eyes go wide. She kept clicking on the quit button but pop ups keep coming up.

She heard people saying stuff like 'She's watching porno'. Gabriella felt blood rushing to her cheeks of embarrassment. She looked over at Troy and glared at him.

Just then Gabriella's eyes went wide as she heard the teacher say "That's ok now, but you might want to delete that page from your reference list" Mrs. Homes sighed as she walked away once Gabriella exited out of everything.

She heard laughter coming from all over the computer lab and it was all towards her. And from that moment she knew, _this is going to be a very interesting year._


End file.
